


Fall

by Qwervbnm



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, before aou, characters will be updated, post CA:Wintersoldier, tag will be updated, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwervbnm/pseuds/Qwervbnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sergeant James Barnes fell off the train, he didn't land on snow but instead on a hard and cold floor. It's the restroom's floor which belongs to Steve and Bucky seventy years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coriander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriander/gifts).
  * A translation of [掉下去了](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203149) by coriander/一个人吃芫荽. 



> I am so grateful that Coriander/一个人吃芫荽 allows me to translate this one into English. It's one of my most favorite fanfictions. I've always want it to be translated into English but was afraid my English would destroy this story. So I've waited for two years for someone else to do that without any success. Then I decided to do it on my own.
> 
> Cause the origin text was finished in 2014 right after the CA:TWS and the MCU has been changed a lot after CA: CW, the background and characters now are not the same as in the story.
> 
> I am not a native English Speaker, betas and corrections are always strong preferred and appreciated. 
> 
> Any mistakes, problems are all on me. Any positive issue belongs to beloved Coriander/一个人吃芫荽. I hope you'll enjoy it but if you find this one is hard to understand, I feel really sorry!
> 
> And thanks for reading!

1.  
Sergeant Barnes falls heavily on the floor.  
He can feel blunt pain all through his body, especially on the back.  
Fell off such place, there is no doubt he would hurt like that... he is lying on his back on the floor, staring in... the ceiling and processing in silence...  
He doubts his brain was damaged by the fall  
He extends one hand to touch his back of head ... wow, a big bump, obviously.  
Is it an illusion now? Maybe he's in heaven?  
The floor tiles feel hard and cold, the ceiling ... in heaven was painted light yellow and shinned genuinely ...  
Sergeant Barnes is searching out every corner he might as lying on the floor.  
oh, someone placed a toilet at his right side of his head, so generously.  
It looks like he's in... a restroom...  
Jesus Christ, having such first impression, who would wish come to Heaven later ... Sergeant Barnes feels there is a huge blender inside his brain, his nerves is all mixed into a mess like a bread dough. Though his body is stiffened like being frozen in cold winter for three days.  
okay, actually he had been frozen in cold winter for many days, not only three. He still remembers the howling commandors climbed up the cliff in the storm and waited for the train of Zola coming by.  
He still has some time to think wildly, but now he could hear the heavy noise of opening the door.  
It's nearly like being crashed in.  
Someone is crashing into this restroom which is no different as heaven.  
"Bucky?!"  
Sergeant Barnes tilts his head, stares the door with all he might.  
"wow, Steve, I've never known you had a second job here like an angel, though your personality is always like an angel..." He finds his voice hoarse when he opens his mouth, but he still finishes a complete sentence at the end.  
He hasn't heard Steve's response, but he hears another voice.  
It sounds like his own voice, but even more dull and husky.  
"I'm here." That one replys.  
He is answering what Steve called, so ... is he Bucky too?  
Sergeant Barnes really wants to turn his head, but he's exhausted, so before he could sit up by himself, he falls into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Steve and Bucky are sitting on the couch side by side.  
They've fallen into silence for a while since then.  
what happened before was too much for them to understand. It's like they've forced to digest a spaghetti meal for ten people when they're already full. They need more time than a few seconds.  
Steve can't describe what is his feelings now.  
When he saw the perfect, flawless, whole Bucky wearing the familiar suit, being nothing else than exhausted was lying on the floor of his restroom, he thought he was dreaming.  
Then the cold response behind him let him drop back to the reality all of a sudden, he was sure that was not a dream.  
This is a little crazy, for Captain American in modern time, that's really a little crazy. Though he had seen two Gods brothers fighting each other everyday, and even New York had been ruined and magically recovered next day for several times  
But he had actually, truthfully been shocked by this one.  
Two Buckys.  
He was shocked to dead. But even before he can think through how's the marvellous thing happened, he hurried to carry this unconscious Bucky to his and Bucky's (the current one) bed and tucked the sheet over him carefully.  
The good part are that this Bucky was nothing beyond fatigue, he sank into the soft mattress, brushed against the soft feather pillow, pouted, fell into sleep.  
Even when he was dreaming, his natural-borned sweet plump lips curved up.  
Steve had seen this for countless times, in dream, in the past ... those familiar and precious memories made his stomach tight, tears prickling his eyes when he was standing by the side of the bed and looked.  
And Bucky, just standing behind him without a voice, watching him accomplished what he had done, then back onto the living room and sat on the sofa wordlessly.  
Steve didn't hear any footsteps of him, he was so quiet, just like a cat on night walk, but he was always alert to his movement.  
He was nostalgic and missed what this Bucky whose memory is still partially recovered would think when he confronted the past himself.  
Steve crept back to him, sat down besides him quietly.  
Super-serum enhanced hearing skills can let them hear the soft snoring from the bedroom easily. They fell into silence for a while.  
Steve steels a glance at him, "Bucky?"  
"Who the hell is ..." He snaps in an instant, then pauses, after a second, "Bucky is in bed." He replys.  
Not on the sofa, not him....


	3. Chapter 3

Have to say, Steve has some talent for recognising Bucky.  
Just like in the old days when Steve was that skinny dumb kid, Bucky had a radar system specialised for him in his brain to navigate him easily, that includes those times when he was beaten up in one of those filthy back alleys.  
Steve can also name him easily in the minute when the mask was falling off his face.  
It was like he wasn't tarnished during the past seventy years, Steve can call out that name softly without any hesitation.  
Bucky had watched the Bucky in the documentary clip in the museum countless times, he stood there, watched that footage playing round and round.  
In that white and black scenes, that Bucky had a brilliant smile, facial curved, laughing and looking at Steve, as the most favorite treasure is there in front of him. But he, like the Bucky nowadays, he can't laugh like that. He knows what smile means, when he's happy he'll smile, but those senses of happy have left him for so long, he can't manage his face and eyes to replicate those gestures what Steve loves most.  
Sometimes Steve will stare at him, in quiet, gaze at far beyond.  
He was just figuring out, this was what Steve really wants, till he saw himself stepping out of the past alive.  
It's not him.  
He is not Bucky, he can't call himself Bucky, he's the Winter Soldier.  
"No,you are Bucky, you are." Steve is holding his hands, both hands, metal cold one and the fresh warm one both at the same time. Steve's grip is tight and his words are adamant.


	4. Chapter 4

Sergeant Barnes is admiring the taste of milk, he had eaten up so many awful hard frozen tinfoods which tastes like biting on a stone. They can't even ignite fire because they have to avoid being tracked.  
"ugh, here is heaven for sure." He holds the glass contentedly, cheek is squeezing against it.  
"You should eat something first before taking milk." On the other side of the table, Steve pushes the pancakes closer to him.  
Bucky is also holding a glass of milk, sits next to Steve. He wants to leave, but Steve clasps his hand with strong grip. Through the vapor of the heated milk he is watching Bucky who sits on the other side of the table eating with full mouth.  
He observes him warily and meticulously.  
"Those pancakes taste good, hey, your cooking skill has been improved , Stevie。" Barnes has some unknown explanation for himself to this current situation, he seems like he can deal with it without any issues.  
Finally he swallows the last bite of the pancakes, and drinks the milk down to the bottom, he taps the rim and wants more. Steve wants to stand up, but Bucky hasn't released their wrangled hands yet.  
Bucky pushes his glass to him, "I haven't touched mine yet." He says dryly.  
"Thank you." Barnes replies, takes the glass and down half in seconds, he licks the remnants of on his lips. It looks like his cells throughout his whole body are thriving on the warm milk. At the end he starts to scrutinize the one on the opposite side, considering the current incredible situation.  
"Let me guess, you're me, right?" He winks at Bucky with bright smile on his face.  
Bucky glances at Steve， Steve doesn't speak, he's encouraging him with his eyes.  
Then he nods earnestly.  
"wow....never thought I could be so cool then ... can I ... take a look at my left arm?" Barnes doesn't use the second person pronoun.  
Bucky put his left hand on the table carefully, Barnes swallows, touching those metal fingers, then coveres it with his flesh one.  
"cold... but not so bad." He concludes.  
"Bucky..." Steve can't help but mourn on that. He received equisite glances from two different directions.  
One of them turns around immediately.  
But the other one, he turns his head and look at Steve， then look at the extremely cool and quiet one next to Steve.  
"I don't know why i am here, and don't know how to go back." Barnes says, nevertheless he'll go back later, maybe the one he'll be back will be filled with agony, but he knows he won't die there, so before going back, he can have a short break in this paradise for a while, he licks his lips, "I have to bother you for some time probably, in this case which means we have to distinguish us in some way, current version and past version sounds awful to me."  
"Winter Soldier." Barnes hears the one from future spits out two emotionless words.  
Then Steve just elevates his tone, but in Barnes' eyes, Steve sounds more irritable than usual, "don't say that, Bucky!"  
"That's me too." The one in future pinpoint the fact relentlessly.  
What is Winter Soldier?  
Does he have such cool name in the future? But Steve seems like doesn't like it.  
"Ok, then you're Bucky, I'm James." Barnes deadpans. "Since knowing Steve, my name hasn't been used."  
Bucky doesn't look like to be happy with this decision, he shakes his head. "No."  
"Don't do this, I think Steve loves this name too, you, me." The one from the future has a blank and dazed gaze, Barnes doesn't want to contemplate too much, he pushes himself up, extendes one hand to Bucky.  
Bucky tilts his head to ward off his hand attentively, but his hesitation doesn't make him move too much, Barnes' hand lands on his head, rubbing it softly.  
"I looked awesome with long hair." Barnes is smiling to him.  
His smile is the same as the one on the footage.  
Steve tightens his lips into a straight line.


	5. Chapter 5

James thinks he has deteriorated a little bit.  
To be a handsome charming Sergeant who is in vigor among ladies in a range of from thirteen years old (his youngest sister) to thirty even to sixty-three years old, how has he turned to be such withdrawn person?  
Where is his most glamorous smile?  
He furrows his borrows and pokes Bucky's cheeks, the latter just turns his face away for the uncomfortable feelings without any violent reaction.  
Steve sighs. He spends almost half year to establish the intimate relationship with Bucky since he took him back.   
And James only spends one day to achieve this accomplishment.  
Even Bucky doesn't have his most parts of memory from past back, even the one from past means a complete foreigner to him, he is he, Winter Soldier cannot resist Sergeant Barnes based on the magical effect of time and their shared blood.  
Feeling jealous when the current lover gets too close to the former lover .... this sounds extremely weird. Steve swallows that jealous down from his throat, corrects himself solemnly.  
"Bucky, come on, give me a smile." James sticks out two fingers to the edge of Bucky's lips, heaves the strict line upward determinedly.  
"I can't." Bucky doesn't flap his hand away, but his gaze is stern, he rejects him tonelessly.  
"No, you can, you .... i can smile, so you can, you just buried it deep down in your heart." James jabs Bucky chest. "You must learn to let them, let the smile even other emotions come out, believe me, I have a nice face, smile would let a bunch of ladies ogle me."  
".... I don't need .... ladies."  
"uh-oh... have I changed so much.... I thought I can't live without ladies' love." James winks his eyes, then turns his head and shouts to Steve who is doing the dish washing in the kitchen, "Steve! I, uh, though I think I shouldn't ask I want to know, do I love girls now!"  
Steve stops his work, he doesn't know what James means, he sticks his head out, just catching the glimpse that Bucky is tucking James's sleeve.  
When James turns back to look at him, Buch says in earnest, "I need Steve."  
James is surprised, but then laughs, he hugs Bucky with both arms, "I know, I know, both of us need Steve, in the past, in the recent or in the future, we always need Steve."  
Steve goes back to the kitchen before their gazes sweep over him, he's clasping a plate, drying up all water on it, he lifts it to the light to check if it is already cleaned, he let the plate covers his whole face, he throws his head back to stop the warm tears in his eyes trickling down his cheeks.   
Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...  
He hasn't been changed indeed, either with smile or without smile, no matter how much time was lying in between, no matter how much inevitable agony he had suffered, he hasn't changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! We had a long weekend, so I had a long trip. Hope you'll enjoy the fresh translated new chapter.  
> Furthermore, reviews and advices are still strong preferred and welcomed!!!

Steve has slacked the tightness at the pit of his heart when he cleaned the kitchen. Later he takes off his apron and strides out.

James and Bucky are wearing the same T-shirts and sitting on the couch, they're watching TV.

Steve bought those T-shirts earlier, he's not adept at shopping, hence he always buys the same one for several pieces. Wearing those T-shirts makes James and Bucky look like twins.

In addition, both of them have a circled red-blue shield on their chests.

Bucky never has any words with the clothes, he never chooses, but James, he scratches that shield, and grit at Steve, "never thought you are a person that is madly in love with yourself, so what are we now? Cap's partners? Essentially it's correct in my case."

"uhm, you'll see much more than this..." Steve blushes.

Not to mention... look at them wearing the T-shirts with his theme, the former lovers and recent one are sitting there side by side, this makes him feel wonderful...

not bad, nothing is bad.

He's even happy for it.

Steve curves his lips, when he's getting closer to them and can hear what they're talking about clearly, he almost chokes into smile.

Bucky is holding the remote control and giving James the instruction.  


"Sound control is here, press here when you want to change channel," his voice is flat, bland, but he's giving all his effort to show James how to use the device.  


Not to mention that Bucky is fully competent to teach James how to use the electronic appliance nowadays, he's even better than Steve in this field.  


"It's fascinating, I feel like I'm just a countryman ..." James opens his shining eyes wide, he looks the same like Bucky when the latter heard anything about a new kind of food.  


God bless they are the same person.

Steve is standing behind them without blinking his eyes, till the hand of the clock hanging on the wall has gone through a half lattice, "ehm, Bucky ..."  


Bucky and James turn their head spontaneously, but after a second consideration, James turns back to watch TV.  


"oh, no, I'm calling you both, in plural, I'm still working on this."  


"Me too." James shrugs.  


"In brief, do you remember that I said we should see some friends earlier?"  


James and Bucky nods together, "More cap's friends!" James adds one more word with it in excitement.  


"...I've seen them already." Bucky murmurs.  


“yeah,yeah ... right." Steve suppresses the urge to kiss their forehead, "wear your shoes, we should leave now."  


Due to the exceeded third person, Steve can't ride his David-Harrison with Bucky, actually, Bucky in plural to the Avengers Tower.  


They flag down a taxi.  


Steve is at the front, Bucky and James are sitting in the back. James peeps out of the window.  


His reaction is the same as Steve's when he first awoke in this century and stood in the Times Square.  


"What is that?" James tugs Bucky.  


Bucky moves closer, follows along with James' gaze, " LED screen..."  


"......"

"ok, no matter, I bet that is a humangous TV screen."

"...which consists of many tiny lights...."

"That's sounds like Neon flash .... but this one seems to be incredibly amazing."

James has lots of questions, and Bucky's reply is always short and succinct, any sophisticate explanation is out of his capability, cause he's only learned those common knowledge superficially too.  


What they don't know is, Steve sitting in the front is smothering himself from bursting into a laugh. The taxi driver just rolls his eyes.  


The twins on the back seat are hilarious, the handsome youngman at the passenger seat is awkward, he has some interesting customers.  


James has been always understanding, when Bucky can't answer him, he'll not press further. He just thought everything's so funny, in seventy years, the change of the world can only be defined as a cataclysm.  


He stops shooting questions and starts to stare at the back of the passenger seat. He can only recognize the extended tips of Steve's blond hair.  


How is Steve living in this era? What is his feeling? Where are the other howling commandors? How is Agent Carter? Maybe everyone has left, been old even they're still alive.  


Steve is living in a time which he's not belonging to, everything which is familiar to him has abandoned him crucially and deceased irresistibly.  


He doesn't know why Steve is here, besides he wonders why he himself is here.  


However, fortunately he's still by his side...even he doesn't look good like that, he can accompany Steve at least.  


James turns his gaze to Bucky, stretch a hand and rubs his hair. 

Bucky is watching him too.

They keep their gazes in silence for a few seconds, then Bucky touches James' lips.

James pulls up his lips, he leans on Bucky and whisperes against his earlobe, murmuring, "Follow him."

Bucky replies with low voice, "Protect him."

James nods.

They have different life experiences, but they share the same soul and heart core.

James is sure, he's always sure, whatever he'll go through, whatever happened to him, with or without that metal arm, with or without long hair, with or without smile, the part of Steve has been always as the most precious thing buried deep in his heart.


End file.
